Here's To Us
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - C'était quelque chose qui émerveillait encore et toujours Mitani : en presque deux ans de relation, son intérêt pour Kaneko n'avait jamais faibli.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre** : _Here's to us. _(tiré de l'OST de la série américaine _Glee_)

**Rating **: K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** C'était quelque chose qui émerveillait encore et toujours Mitani : en presque deux ans de relation, son intérêt pour Kaneko n'avait jamais faibli.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Mitani Yuki, Kaneko Masako.

**Note :** Encore un petit quelque chose avec Mitani et Kaneko… J'aime décidément beaucoup les voir ensemble et écrire sur eux… Ça m'amuse, je crois x) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

x

_**xXx Here's to us xXx**_

x

Ereinté, Mitani enfouit sa main dans la poche de son blouson afin d'en extirper son trousseau de clés. Légèrement à l'aveuglette, il déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et s'y engouffra, étouffant un bâillement avec sa main libre.

Les yeux clos, il se déchaussa rapidement avant d'abandonner sa veste au milieu de son entrée. Avec des gestes lents, il fit glisser sa veste de costume sur ses épaules nouées, défit sa cravate qu'il envoya rejoindre sa veste au sol, et prit la direction de la cuisine.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir mais Mitani ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière : il connaissait l'emplacement des meubles et des cloisons sur le bout des doigts. D'un geste un peu absent, il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau à peine entamée. Un sourire flotta légèrement sur ses lèvres puis il la vida d'une traite.

Rebroussant chemin, il prit cette fois si la direction de sa salle de bain. Après avoir ouvert les robinets de la baignoire, il entreprit de se déshabiller complètement, puis il se glissa finalement dans le bain qu'il venait de faire couler. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau légèrement sèche, et Mitani se cala contre le font de la baignoire, les yeux fermés.

La journée avait été longue. Longue et extrêmement fatigante. Il avait dû courir à droite à gauche pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi après avoir passé une session d'examens vraiment importante dans la matinée et il était complètement fourbu. La seule chose qu'il voulait, à présent, était simplement de dormir mais il ne devait pas céder, pas encore.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il pensa à la journée du lendemain. Au moins, ses examens – les derniers de sa scolarité ! – étaient terminés, et il ne lui restait plus que son mémoire de stage à valider pour qu'il obtienne son diplôme. Plus que deux mois et il serait _enfin_ infirmier.

Un sourire fatigué ourla les lèvres de Mitani lorsqu'il réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près du but. Le sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se dit que sa période « mauvais garçon » était loin derrière lui.

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, le jeune homme étira doucement ses jambes et ses épaules, tentant d'en évacuer la tension et soupira de bien-être. Alors, il décida de simplement se laisser bercer par l'eau chaude et, malgré sa volonté de ne pas s'endormir, plongea dans les limbes du sommeil.

**oOo oOo**

Mitani se sentait merveilleusement bien. L'eau chaude faisait des délices à son corps engourdi et douloureux, et les mains sur ses épaules appuyaient exactement là où il le fallait. Encore endormi, il laissa échapper un grognement rauque pour signifier son approbation avant de brutalement se tendre.

Un petit rire résonna alors à son oreille et le jeune homme se détendit immédiatement. Soulagé, il s'appuya à nouveau contre le bord de sa baignoire et laissa les doigts agiles courir contre sa peau.

« Tu t'es encore endormi… », lui murrmura-t-on à l'oreille, et Mitani entendit sut qu'elle souriait.

« Désolé… », chuchota-t-il en réponse. « Mais si tu viens me réveiller comme ça à chaque fois, je pense que je vais faire ça plus souvent. »

En réponse, le massage se fit plus dur, et Mitani gémit.

« Tu as vraiment… Des doigts de fée… », grogna-t-il. « Et dire que tu gâches ça… En étudiant la chimie ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottise. », rigola doucement la jeune fille en cessant son massage et en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du garçon. « Je déteste masser les gens. Tu es le seul à pouvoir bénéficier de mon talent. »

Mitani soupira de bien-être. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux bruns de sa petite-amie et s'enivra de son parfum au jasmin.

« Tu m'as manqué… », fit-il doucement.

Kaneko rit doucement et resserra son étreinte autour de Mitani.

« Désolée… », chuchota-t-elle. « Ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant… Les partiels sont terminés. »

« Oui… », soupira Mitani. « Mais ça va tout de même être difficile. C'est la dernière ligne droite… »

« Hm… »

Kaneko ne répondit pas. Elle restée là, accroupie à côté de la baignoire, le nez plongé dans le cou de Mitani à renifler son odeur si particulière. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et, au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se releva, faisant grogner son petit-ami.

« Reste encore un peu… », grommela-t-il, à moitié rendormi.

Kaneko sourit doucement.

« Le dîner est prêt depuis près de quinze minutes… », l'informa-t-elle en lui faisant passer une serviette propre. « Sors de l'eau si tu veux manger chaud… »

Là-dessus, elle quitta la salle de bains, laissant Mitani seul dans sa baignoire. C'était fou, tout de même… Ca faisait… Allez, pratiquement deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et elles lui faisaient autant d'effet qu'au premier jour…

C'était quelque chose qui émerveillait encore et toujours Mitani : en presque deux ans de relation, son intérêt pour Kaneko n'avait jamais faibli.

Il avait déjà eu d'autres petites amies avant elle mais rien qui n'était allé très loin. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les bancs de la fac, elle en chimie et lui en médecine. Leurs cursus étaient différents mais ils avaient quand même quelques cours en commun.

Au moment où ils s'étaient revus, ça avait été comme si les années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs vieilles habitudes et leurs vieilles chamailleries, à ceci près que cette fois-ci, les choses étaient teintées de quelque chose de… Différent.

Ça n'était plus comme au collège, et Mitani ne mit pas longtemps à mettre le doigt sur la différence : c'était de l'attirance. Alors, il avait simplement sauté le pas, et Kaneko l'avait suivi. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Mitani s'extirpa de la baignoire et entreprit de se sécher. Son attirance pour Kaneko n'avait jamais faibli et il pensa, sereinement, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit le cas.

Kaneko était la fille qu'il lui fallait, il en était certain, et ce qui venait de se passer le confortait dans cette idée.

x

* * *

Vendredi 29 Mars - 20 h 15.


End file.
